


I love you

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has never declared their love for person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was found onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com  
> Some of these are so funny I died!

Bruce laid awake watching Wally sleep, the speedster barley ever slept deeply and seemed to always be on the move even while sleeping. He knows because after watching him for so long, he noticed that when Wally's having a nightmare his left foot will twitch twice then his right will, like his about to run. When his having a good dream, his right hand gives a twitch before his whole body gives off a soft vibration. And when he doesn't dream at all, his body will give off soft vibrations and twitches from his left hand every ten minutes. But when Wally is sleeping it doesn't matter what his dreaming, and his curled up against Bruce he doesn't move at all unless his trying to get closer.

Watching Wally for a moment longer, Bruce wondered how he got so lucky and if he really deserved having Wally as his when he couldn't even tell the other man that he loved him. Bruce sighed before propping himself up on his elbow, and watched Wally who was fast asleep laying on his stomach one arm hanging off the bed, the other tucked under his body, head off the pillow and Bruce was positive that he was drooling just a little. Softly chuckling to himself, Bruce moved one hand and started to slowly spell out  _I love you_ on Wally's back wishing he could say it out loud. Finally after almost ten minutes of tracing the same words on Wally's back, Bruce drops back onto his back trying to finally get some sleep.

He felt Wally roll over not even a minute later, as his head dropped onto Bruce's chest and whispered a soft "I love you to." After moving for a minute to get half his body on top of Bruce's Wally mumbles a soft "Now sleep, oh mighty bat." and drops back into dream land. Bruce can't help but smile softly and wrap an around Wally to hold him tighter. Moments later his fast asleep alongside Wally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
